Old Changelogs
v2.2 Changes Class Changes: * Vampire Added Apprentice: * Sacrificial Ritual bug fixed. Machinist: * -1 speed (15 speed from 16) * Emergency Supplies gives only 1 weapon. General Changes: * Undead classes are no longer affected by nimbus v2.1 Changes Class Changes: Exorcist: * Eye for Eye ability no longer hitstuns. Machinist: * Dismantle no longer affects Phantoms. Phantom: * Input Lowered to 164% General Changes: * Jolly's input changed to 140% from 180% * Jolly FK fixed. * Hats are removed from workspace when taken off. * Points are reset upon /balance. v2.05 Changes Class Changes: * Apprentice's Ice Shard only can hit once. Personality Changes: * Quiet Personality Changed: 105% input, 110% output, 115% speed, 80% jump. * Hasty input changed to 125% input from 130%, 130% speed from 150%. * Rash input changed to 150% from 130%, 140% speed from 150%. General Changes: * New standard for force fields: 5 seconds. v2.0 Changes Class changes: * Added Sensation Man * Sensation Man can be randomed at a 1/11 chance. Apprentice: * Increased Meteor falling speed by 50% * Changed Sacrificial Ritual: 40 damage to self, 80 damage to others. * Increased walk speed to 18 from 16. Barbarian: * Increased Close Combat Mastery max modifier to 1.9 from 1.75. * Reduced Berserk modifier to 1.4 from 1.75. * Reduced walk speed to 12 from 16. (Thick Skin) * Increased Bash's stun duration to 2 seconds from 1. Butcher: * Butcher now decays at 3% of current HP per second. * Increased walk speed to 18 from 16. * Butcher no longer heals from monsoon. * Decreased Meat Hook cooldown to 50 seconds from 60. * No blood comes out when you hit a teammate. Exorcist: * Xenophobia changed to increased damage only on unliving. (Butcher, zombies, phantom, and some upcoming classes) * Players killed through Eye for Eye should give the Exorcist a point. Faerie Knight: * Reduced walk speed to 13 from 16. (Glide) * Faerie Knight's Pixie Bombs reduced to 3 waves from 5 waves. * Faerie Knight no longer affected by Exorcist's "Xenophobia" * Decreased Damage Intake to 96% from 113% Phantom: * Reduced walk speed to 14 from 16. (Irreality) Tinkerer: * Increased walk speed to 18 from 16. (Engineering) * Tinkerer's Land Mine only triggers on enemies. * Increased Damage Intake to 124% from 117% Wellwisher: * Increased Monsoon heal/damage to 20 from 12. Witchdoctor: * Zombies spawn and chase enemies. * Zombies are invincible. * Zombies last 50 seconds. * Increase Stun ward trigger area of effect to 15. * Stun wards last for 120 seconds before disappearing. * Stun ward cooldown reduced to 61 from 40. General: * Added Meshes for all guns. * Reduced Ruger damage to 25 from 40. * Increased AK-74 damage to 7 from 6. * Reduced Socom damage to 10 from 11 * Stun mechanic subtly changed. Stunned players still may jump and shoot, but their walkspeed is reduced to 1. * Added Personalities, which are worn on pants, selling for 2 Robux/6 Tix * Added the M72 LAW, a motar. The Tinkerer, Wellwisher, and Machinist all have a chance to get the weapon. * Added /balance, which will switch your team if the teams are uneven. * Capturing the flag reward reduced to 1.5x number of people on the other team from 2x. * Suicides = -1 points * Temporary fix for a bug: those who cap more than once in 5 seconds will be killed. v1.9 Changes Class Changes: * Added Witchdoctor v1.8 Changes Class Changes: * Apprentice's Meteor area of effect increased to 20 from 15. * Apprentice's Sacrificial Ritual area of effect increased to 9 studs from 6. * Apprentice's Thunderstorm shoots bigger bolts. * Apprentice's Thunderstorm bolts increased 30 from 25. * Faerie Knight's damage dealt dealt reduced to 75% from 94%. * Faerie Knight's damage intake increased to 113% from 108%. * Faerie Knight's Death From Above ability increased to 45% from 33%. * Butcher's Decay decreased to 5 hp per second.General Changes: * Players' heads are now the color of their team for identification purposes. v1.75 Changes Class Changes: * Added Apprentice.General Changes: * New Jet boot method. They now use fuel, which will recharge when unused. * Reduced Cooldown on a LOT of skills. * Bullets emit closer from the gun. v1.65 Changes Class Changes: * Exorcist's Soul Bolt stuns for 3 seconds instead of 2. * Exorcist's Eye for Eye skill fixed. * Faerie Knight's pixie bombs' radius reduced to 5 from 7 * Faerie Knight's pixie bombs' damage reduced to 20 from 27 * Faerie Knight's weapon pool fixed. * Butcher's Grim Harvest now gives 50 HP instead of 35.General Changes: * Players can no longer deal damage if they are dead. * Socom pistol added. * Bullet speed for all guns, except M79 and Chainsaw, have their bullet speed increased by 50%. * CTF point system fixed. v1.6 Changes Class Changes: * Machinist's Dismantle now kills Phantoms in one hit instead of reducing them to 1 hp.General Changes: * Capturing a flag points calculated differently: 2x the number of enemies you have. Credit to noobertuber. * Killing people through skill now gives you points. * Skills on cooldown now show ® next to its name. v1.55 Changes Class Changes: * Fixed Wellwisher's primary weapon. * Machinist's Battlesuit reduction reduced to 30% from 42%. * Machinist recieves no hit stun while in Battlesuit mode.General Changes: * Reworked auto-targeting. * Minigun no longer works without a battlesuit. v1.5 Changes Class Changes: * Added Exorcist. * Barbarian receives the 'Bash' skill. * Faerie Knight's Pixie Bombs reduced to 2 bombs per bombardment. * Faerie Knight's Pixie Bombs' radius increased to 7 from 6.General Changes: * Primary weapons mechanic implemented. Each class has a weapon it will always get. The other weapon will be determined randomly. * Steyr AUG added * XM Minigun damage increased to 4 from 3. * A LARGE number of meshes uploaded. v1.4 Changes Class Changes: * Added Machinist. * Tinkerer's Sentry cooldown reduced to 80 from 100. * Butcher only gets one chainsaw. * Butcher Damage Intake increased to 105.0% from 90%. * Chainsaw does not work on armor.General Changes: * Forcefield duration extended to 4 seconds from 3 * Fixed bug with invincibility. * Removed Spectator Mode. * Players without shirts are now assigned a random class. * New sound effect when someone scores a capture. v1.35 Changes Class changes: * Butcher now loses more hp depending on current hp. * Butcher's Damage Intake Increased to 90% from 77%. * Butcher's Meat Hook's cooldown increased to 60 seconds from 50 seconds. * Butcher's Meat Hook mechanic changed: Target flies past the Butcher now. * Butcher's Meat Hook's range reduced to 30 studs from 40.General changes: * Chainsaw damage reduced to 30 from 40. * Bug with blood not disappearing removed. * Prices of Class T-Shirts reduced to 3 Tix and 2 Robux due to popular demand. v1.3 Changes Class Changes: * Added Butcher. * Wellwisher loses the HK and M79 as weapons, but gains the Barrett as compensation. * Phantoms become visible when they die, so players know when they kill one. * Phantom's Abscond skill sound effect added. * Faerie Knight's Pixie Bombs now explode on hit and blast radius increased to 6 from 5. * Faerie Knight Death From Above skill changed to only needs to be above target. * Barbarian's Berserk damage modifier increased to 175% from 158%. * Barbarian's Close Combat Mastery formula changed to deal more damage. Damage cap increased to 75% from 68%.General Changes: * Ruger bullet speed reduced to 225 from 250. * Barrett bullet speed increased to 350 from 300. v1.2 Changes Class changes: * Added Faerie Knight.General changes: * Added Hit stun to weapons. When being hit, a character cannot move for .2 seconds, but still can shoot. * Added the Barrett Sniper Rifle * Ruger damage reduced to 35 from 40. v1.10 Changes Class Changes: * Barbarian's Berserk: Reduced cooldown to 45 seconds from 67; increased duration to 15 seconds from 10. * Phantom's Abscond: Reduced cooldown to 45 seconds from 78. * Phantom's Disarm: Increased cooldown to 124 seconds from 55. * Wellwisher's Monsoon: Reduced cooldown to 80 seconds from 122.General changes: * Added Spectator Mode. Those without a shirt won't be in a team. * Added Team Join. Type "join/Alpha Team" or "join/Bravo Team" to join the respective teams. * New Capture point calculation: The amount of points you receive for capturing the flag is equivalent to how many players are ingame. v1.05 Changes General changes: * M79 reload time increased to 3.5 seconds from 3 seconds. * AK-74 damage increased to 6 damage from 5 damage. * HK-5 damage increased to 6 damage from 5 damage. * HK-5 bink reduced from 7 to 5. Category:Game Information